Not Alone
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Conan and Ai talked after the cocoon game ended. Post movie 6 the Phantom of Baker Street.


**This is my first English fanfic, translated from my fanfic which was written in my native language. I'm not very good in English, so please correct me if I made any mistake. Thank you for your time and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

 **NOT ALONE**

Ai Haibara stood still, watching Conan Edogawa chatting briefly with Yusaku Kudo by exchanging meaningful gazes. _Talks between father and son_ , Ai said in her mind. Not many people knew that Conan Edogawa was actually the shrunken Shinichi Kudo, which means that not many people knew that Yusaku Kudo was the biological father of Conan Edogawa. Ai was one of the few people who knew about it.

Beeping sounds that suddenly echoed throughout the hall distracted Ai. The sounds were becoming faint. Ai knew what it was. _Noah's Ark_ , she thought. The program was shutting itself down. Noah's Ark chose to die rather than be used by irresponsible people.

Ai looked at the pair of father and son who had caught her attention. Both seemed distracted by the death of Noah's Ark. Then, they stared at each other meaningfully again before finally saying goodbye. Ai smiled as she walked over to Conan who was still watching Yusaku's retreating figure.

"Well, you're certainly happy to meet your father again," Ai said, making Conan gasped and looked at her. The bespectacled boy smiled.

"That's true," he replied.

"You must be so proud to see your father after successfully beating his game, right?"

Conan's smile widened. "Yes."

"I'm so jealous of you, Kudo- _kun_."

"Huh?"

"You can still meet your father and talk to him. I'll never be able to talk or meet my father again in this world. In fact, I don't really remember him. I don't have many memories of my parents. I'll never know if I have made them proud."

"Haibara..."

Ai looked at the empty cocoons behind her, surrounded by parents and children who were happy because they could meet again. She looked at them with a tender look. Ai envied them, but she was also pleased for the parents and children who were still able to meet. More than just met each other again, the children proudly told their struggle in the game to their parents, just like the meeting between Conan and Yusaku earlier.

"Noah's Ark is gone, huh," said Ai.

"Yes. Hiroki's artificial brain decided to commit suicide," said Conan.

"Hiroki... I guess he's not evil," said Ai again. "He made an artificial brain as intelligent as this to make the kids tried their own abilities. He made the children rely on themselves. He made the parents proud of the efforts of their children."

"Yes, he is not evil," Conan nodded. He was smiling at Ai who also smiled as she looked at the parents and the children who were delighted.

"Hiroki committed suicide so that no adult could use him again. Noah's Ark erased itself in order not to be used by irresponsible people," Ai said again. The smile on her face disappeared, replaced by a sad expression that could be seen by Conan.

"That's what Noah's Ark said after we managed to finish the game. Hiroki didn't want any irresponsible adult to use his artificial intelligence," said Conan. "During the game, he disguised as Moroboshi. He knew every step of our game. He sent dangerous figures, but in the end he saved us all by sending Holmes to give the final clue. As you said, he wanted to make the children struggle on their own without the power of their parents. He's a good guy."

This time Ai looked at Conan and smiled. Then, she looked back at the cocoons. "I understand Hiroki's feelings. Born as a genius, constantly pressured by adults, unable to play with children at his own age, but instead must learned and worked for people that he hated. He's like me."

Conan did not know what to say. He just quietly looked at Ai who was not looking at him. There was sadness in her eyes, in the faint smile that spread across her face. Her expression made Conan's heart sank, as if he felt the same sadness.

"He must have been lonely all his life. His parents divorced and he had to be taken care of by a foster father who always suppressed him. Maybe this game was controlled by him so that he could play with other children. Maybe that's why he disguised as Moroboshi," Ai continued.

"Yeah, it's true that he wanted to play with other children. Hiroki said that to me," Conan said, quite surprised to know that Ai was able to guess that precise even though Hiroki or Noah's Ark only told that reason to him.

"He created an artificial intelligence and the game of life or death to get his lost childhood. I created poison that turned me back into the form of a child. Geez, we're really alike."

"Haibara..."

"He and I created dangerous things that keeps people in danger. At least he helped the children at the end of the game by helping you, but who knows how many people have been killed by my poison and I can't bring back those who were killed. I think I'm the evil one when compared to him."

"Haibara."

"The only thing I can do to atone for my sins is by making the antidote of APTX for you," Ai continued, ignoring Conan who called her name. "Sorry, Kudo- _kun_ , for making the poison. If only I didn't make it, you wouldn't end up like this. If I didn't make the poison, you could talk freely with your father without having to worry about people asking your relationship with him. I'm really, really sorry."

Conan sighed. He who had been standing beside Ai has now positioned himself right in front of her so that they faced each other. "Haibara, you're not a bad person. There is no bad person who could apologize sincerely like you. I've already forgiven you long ago, so you don't have to think about it anymore. You're also not alone. You got friends not because of your poison, but because of your heart. Even though your parents have passed away, that doesn't mean there's nobody who would be proud of you. There is Professor, remember? There are Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and me. We're all proud of you, Haibara. I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you left the organization, because you're willing to make the antidote for the poison that you've created, because you are a reliable friend, because you are intelligent and kind."

Ai stunned. She looked at the grinning face of Conan Edogawa, at his sincere smile that only directed to his trusted friends. "Haibara, don't be sad anymore. You're not alone."

Ai smiled. This time it was a grateful smile instead of a sad smile. "I guess I'm more fortunate than Hiroki since I have a friend like you before I die."

"Oi, you don't have to say it like that! It sounds creepy."

"Kudo- _kun_?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for finishing the game. Thank you for saving us."

Conan smiled. "Yeah. Thanks too for saving me in the game."

Both of them did not say anything anymore, just looked at each other with a knowing smile. Just a smile was enough to make them understand that they had mutual trust and understanding. Such smile that made them believe that they were not struggling alone.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


End file.
